It's Scary Stuff, My Friend
by jiggylagos
Summary: A variety of cartoon characters in a variety of scary situations. This month, I will be writing as many one-shots as I possibly can. If you wish to request something, I will gladly accept and if you're lucky, your idea might just make it along with a shout-out from me, but hurry! Prepare to laugh, scream, cry, and everything in between!
1. Feral

**Unikitty!: Feral**

"Dr. Fox, are you absolutely sure this is safe?" A LEGO brick named Richard asked nervously.

"Of course…" Dr. Fox assured. "…Probably. Besides, Puppycorn signed the waiver. "

Meanwhile, the dog-unicorn hybrid was sitting in a glass chamber of sorts.

"Yay! I'm helping!" He cheered.

"Alright, little bro, are you ready?" Unikitty asked.

The prince gave a dopey smile and saluted. After punching in a few codes into a nearby computer, Dr. Fox placed a paw on a lever on the machine.

"Transmutation in 3… 2… 1." She counted

With that, the scientist threw down the switch. The machine rumbled to life as electricity shot through it. The machine then emitted a light so bright, the others had to shield their eyes, except for Hawkodile, thanks to his shades. After a good thirty seconds, the fox pushed the lever up. Shortly after, a thick cloud of smoke poured out. Puppycorn then stepped out, looking utterly fine.

"Well, slugger, how do you feel?" Hawkodile asked.

"I feel… exactly the same." Puppycorn said, disappointed at the results.

"I wouldn't say that." Dr. Fox said with a little smirk as she produced a brick from behind her back. "Do me a favor and bite down on this, would you?"

"Dr. Fox, don't you remember the last time he did that?" Richard reminded.

Everyone, except the scientist, was left in utter shock as Puppycorn effortlessly reduced the brick to gravel with his teeth.

"Eureka!" She cheered as she handed him a metal pipe. "Now, do your worst to this."

Puppycorn obliged. Holding the pipe firmly in his mouth, the prince bent the pipe into the shape of a pretzel and, for good measure, took a huge bite out of it.

"What did you do to him?" The princess asked in awe.

"Simple: a little transmutation. Now he has greatly enhanced senses, strength, durability, endurance." The scientist explained.

"I bet he's still not as strong as me." Hawkodile said smugly.

The bodyguard lunged at the prince as fast as he could. Before he could even lay a finger on the puppy, he grabbed the bodyguard's hand and slammed him into the ground creating in imprint.

"Oh, as well as reflexes."

"Hawkodile! I'm so sorry!" Puppycorn apologized. "Are you OK?"

Hawkodile peeled his face from the floor before looking up at him.

"Awesome." He groaned.

"Woah, bro, you're basically a superhero now!" Unikitty squealed.

"Yeah! Let's see what else I can do!" Puppycorn agreed.

()()()

A short while later, they had set up another test for Puppycorn outside. In front of him was a table with three glasses filled with identical looking beverages.

"Okay, Puppycorn, let's check your sense of smell." Dr. Fox instructed. "Two glasses are laced with an odorless laxative. You have a two in three chance of having a very bad time in the bathroom, so you need to figure out the right glass."

"Okay." Puppycorn said.

With that, he gave each of the glasses a long and deep sniff. After a few seconds, he picked the glass on the left side. He didn't feel anything, meaning he had chosen the right glass.

"Ta-da!" He exclaimed.

"Good job, champ." Hawkodile said.

"Oh boy! I was getting parched." FeeBee said as she picked up a glass.

"Wait, FeeBee! No!" Unikitty warned but it was too late.

The Unikingdom's florist felt an uncomfortable rumbling in her stomach before rushing home.

()()()

"Ready for the next test?" Unikitty asked.

Puppycorn's next test was simple. They were going to see how fast he could run and for how long. Right now, Hawkodile and Dr. Fox were on the former's motorcycle while Unikitty and Richard were in her cloud car.

"Let's start off at 20 mph." Dr. Fox said.

They did as instructed. Puppycorn started to run behind them, easily keeping up with them.

"Let's turn it up 30." Unikitty said.

Still, Puppycorn was able to keep up. They accelerated to 40, 50, 60, and even 70. Still the dog was accelerating as fast as the vehicles. And even while they were increasing with speed, Puppycorn could still hear them.

"Dude! This is insane!" Hawkodile yelled.

"I can't believe he's actually keeping up." Richard said.

"Now, let's get crazy." Unikitty smirked.

She floored it until they were at 100 mph! Even still, Puppycorn was still keeping pace with them with little to no difficulty.

"How are you holding up?" Dr. Fox asked.

"I could do this all day!" Puppycorn laughed cheerfully.

()()()

After that, they decided to take a break since it was already around lunchtime. Luckily, Unikitty had packed a picnic. As they ate, they noticed Puppycorn had a larger appetite than usual. And his appetite was already big.

"Doc, why is Puppycorn eating more than he usually does?" Unikitty asked.

"That must be a side-effect of the transmutation." Dr. Fox theorized.

"I just hope he doesn't eat us out of house and home."

Suddenly, Puppycorn felt a sting on the back of his head. He groaned and scratched his head.

"Hey, champ, you OK?" Hawkodile asked.

"Yeah, probably just bitten by a bug or something." Puppycorn said, brushing it off.

()()()

Later that night while everyone slept, Unikitty had gotten up from bed. She couldn't really seep that well. She was still a little pumped from the facts Puppycorn now had superpowers. Just then, the cat felt her stomach grumble.

"Might as well get a midnight snack." She thought to herself.

She flew out of her room and down the hall. As she approached the kitchen, she noticed that a dim light was being emitted from the room. She slowly moved towards it and craned her head through the entrance. There, the princess saw the fridge was wide open and saw a silhouette that was gorging itself on the fridge's contents. She didn't know who it was at first until she got a closer look.

"Puppycorn." She scolded. "I thought we agreed you'd stop emptying the fridge in the middle of the night.

The prince stopped his eating as soon as Unikitty had finished her sentence. Unikitty heard a faint growl escape her brother's lips. She was slightly unnerved but still stood her ground.

"Puppycorn, look me in the eye." She said.

He did that, alright. He whipped around, baring his teeth which were foaming with saliva, as he growled even louder and angrier. Unikitty instantly and literally turned white with fear.

"L-l-little bro, w-what's wrong with you?" She stammered.

Puppycorn responded by barking loudly and lunging at her. Unikitty screamed as she flew out of their as fast as she could. She could hear his barks getting louder and closer as he chased her through the castle. All the commotion woke Richard and Dr. Fox up.

"What's with all the noise?" Richard asked.

"Guys, Puppycorn's gone insane!" Unikitty cried.

The barking fully woke them up. They looked just in time to see the enraged dog making a beeline for them, seeing them as prey. They too screamed as they followed the princess into the living room. There, Unikitty flew herself and the two others onto the chandelier. Down below, Puppycorn was still barking and growling. He jumped up and snapped his jaws, narrowly missing Dr. Fox's leg.

"Somebody! Help!" They cried.

Almost immediately, Hawkodile burst through the door.

"What's going on in here!?" He bellowed.

"Hawk! Watch out! Puppycorn's lost his mind!" Unikitty warned.

The door slammed shut behind Hawkodile. He turned around and saw Puppycorn glaring at him.

"Sorry to do this, but you're out of your mind." Hawkodile roared as he charged at the prince.

The prince charged back. The two finally clashed. Hawkodile tried to pin Puppycorn down, but he quickly evaded his opponent's advance. Hawkodile rapid-fired punches at Puppycorn, attempting to land at least a few blows, but Puppycorn was able to dodge to block them. The bodyguard attempted to throw a roundhouse kick, only for the prince to sink his teeth into his leg, causing him to scream in pain.

"HAWKODILE!" Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Richard cried.

Worse had yet to come, though. Puppycorn then proceeded to thrash Hawkodile around like a chew toy, repeatedly body slamming the body onto the floor. If Puppycorn had bitten down any harder, he could've easily crashed his leg or bitten it clean off.

"Hey, Puppycorn!" Dr. Fox called.

The savage dog turned to the source only to get blasted in the face with mace. Puppycorn howled in agony trying to rub it out of his eyes. After a few seconds of writhing, Puppycorn ran off, leaving Hawkodile battered and bloodied. As he did that, Hawkodile's friends ran to his aid.

"Hawk, are you okay?!" Unikitty asked.

"You're brother's dynamite, I'll tell you that." He groaned, clutching his leg which Dr. Fox wrapped up in some gauze. "What's gotten into him?"

"I think it might have something to do with the transmutation." Dr. Fox theorized. "I knew there would be side-effects, but I never knew they would be this bad."

"I knew that experiment was a bad idea." Richard said.

"Well, we need to get out of here. Puppycorn could've gotten that mace out by now." Unikitty said.

She and Dr. Fox hauled Hawkodile onto their shoulder and made their way to the door, only to find that Puppycorn had had ripped the doorknobs off.

"Seriously?!" Unikitty complained.

"To the vehicles! There's no way we'll be able to outrun him on foot." Dr. Fox said.

And with that, they rushed to the garage as fast as they could. Unfortunately, when they finally got the garage and opened the door, they found the cloud car torn to shreds and Puppycorn smashing Hawkodile's motorcycle to pieces. The sight froze them with fear as Puppycorn spotted them. Ripping the muffler off the motorcycle, the prince roared and charged at them with it.

"Go! Go! GO!" Unikitty screamed as they ran out and closed the door behind them.

That resulted in Puppycorn stabbing the muffler through the door with terrifying ease.

After getting far away from the garage, they all huddled up in Unikitty's room. They knew they couldn't hide there forever and it was only a matter of time before Puppycorn found them. His sense of smell now so acute, it wouldn't really surprise anyone if he could literally smell their fear.

"Princess, I don't know how to put this gently, but that is no longer your brother." Richard said grimly.

"Unikitty, I'm so sorry that this happened to him." Dr. Fox tearfully apologized.

Unikitty just let out a few sobs as tears flowed down her face and her fur turned blue.

"I just want my baby brother back." She sobbed.

"And you will." The scientist assured her as she gave her a hug, to which the princess returned.

"I just wonder how." Hawkodile reminded them. "You saw what he can do."

"Don't worry, I have tranquilizer darts in my lab. If we can knock him out, we'll be able to help him .And I recently installed extra tunnels around the castle that lead down to my lab. One of which is in here." The scientist explained. "

"You did?" Unikitty asked hopefully.

Dr. Fox pressed a button on a remote she pulled out of her jacket, causing a hatch to open up in the floor in front of them.

"Well, gang, let's go save my baby bro." Unikitty said, regaining her courage.

Suddenly, they heard Puppycorn's barking growing louder, meaning that he was quickly approaching. Without a second thought, they all jumped into the hatch and slid down to the lab, the hatch closing behind them.

When they finally reached the lab, they started to look around for the tranquilizer.

"It should be over there." Dr. Fox said as they followed her to where the darts should be.

Sure enough, they found a shelf containing darts and air rifles. They each grabbed a gun and a few darts.

"Now, where oh where is my little bro?" Unikitty wondered.

She got her answer in the form of Puppycorn dashing over and grabbing Dr. Fox's gun. They group looked just in time to see the prince bite the gun clean in half.

"Clever boy." Unikitty said.

"Robots! Seize him! Dr. Fox commanded.

The robots obeyed and started to swarm the puppy. That would prove futile as Puppycorn smashed them all to bits. With the robots taken out, Puppycorn chased after his friends, who scattered to make it harder for him to catch any of them, however he made his choice.

Hawkodile was limping as fast as he could, but the dog was easily catching up. He aimed his double-barreled air gun at him and fired a dart at him. Puppycorn dodged it and even when he was narrowly hit with a second, he was not deterred.

"Hey, Puppycorn, have I got a treat for you!" Richard called.

Puppycorn turned to see Richard dressed mailman and holding a plate with a big juicy steak on it. He was immediately entranced by the smell and made a beeline for him.

"Princess, I don't think this was such a good ide-AAAH!" Richard screamed as he ran for his life.

"Sorry, Richard!" Unikitty called from behind a shelf.

Soon, Richard was cornered. He aimed his rifle at the puppy and fired both shots at the same time, only for Puppycorn to dodge them both. He lunged at the brick and instantly bit down on him. Richard screamed in sheer terror and agony a something red and sticky oozed down his face. He had seen what he can do to a normal brick and he was just waiting for the embrace of death at this point.

Before he could bite down any harder, Puppycorn was distracted the sound of an air gun and darts nearly hitting him. He spat Rick out and turned to see Unikitty and Dr. Fox pointing their air rifles at him.

"Sorry, bro." Unikitty apologized.

Puppycorn savagely charged at the two. They were standing still, as if they were thinking of letting Puppycorn attack them. Suddenly, a surviving robot latched a chain onto the prince's collar, attaching him to the wall.

"Got him!" Dr. Fox cheered.

That's what she thought. Puppycorn yanked on the chain, causing the wall attached to it to crack.

"We saw him stab a muffler through a door." Unikitty deadpanned.

"Yeah, I don't know why I thought this would hold him off." Dr. Fox admitted.

After a few hard tugs, the chain broke from the wall. The princess and the scientist tried in vain to outrun him, only Puppycorn to latch onto Dr. Fox's tail.

"UNIKITTY! HELP!" She cried before being thrashed around like a rag doll.

"Puppycorn, please! Stop!" Unikitty cried. "I don't even know who you are anymore!"

The puppy dropped the bruised and battered fox as she groaned when she hit the floor. Puppycorn was still growling as his sister approached.

"Princess, don't!" Richard weakly called.

She didn't listen. Instead, she got as close as she could to him and put her palms on his cheeks.

"Bro, please, this isn't you!" She sobbed. "I know my sweet little baby brother is in there somewhere, and I just want him back."

Puppycorn's expression seemed to soften, as a small glimmer of hope shined in her eyes. That was soon shattered when Puppycorn sunk his teeth into her arm. Unikitty screamed in pain as Puppycorn tried to pin her to the ground. At this point, her fur turned red and her eyes turned yellow. She had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" She roared. "I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD NEVER COME TO THIS, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!"

Ripping her arm out of his mouth, Unikitty surged forward and slashed his face with her claws. She then pushed him back with such force, Puppycorn was sent flying into a shelf that ended up falling on him. Undeterred, the dog smashed through the fallen shelf, slightly bloody from the slash marks on his cheek and badly bruised. Letting out a few furious barks, the prince lunged at the princess and attempted to rip her to shreds, but she kept his gnashing teeth at bay. They wrestled across the room, breaking various objects as they did. Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard could only look on in awe and horror.

After wrestling for a good while, he pinned Unikitty onto a countertop with one paw. She gasped for air, thinking he was going to crush her windpipe, but he had worse in store. Without waiting to find out what he wanted to do, Unikitty searched desperately for something to fend him off.

Her eyes stopped on a baseball bat that Dr. Fox had for some reason. Stretching for it, Unikitty was able to grab it and delivered a blow to Puppycorn's temple, knocking him away from her. Before he could regain his bearings, Unikitty began to relentlessly beat the living daylights out of Puppycorn. With each hit, Unikitty's heart shattered at the facts she had no other choice and as such, she repeatedly cried out "I'm sorry!" with tears flowing down her face.

Suddenly, Puppycorn grabbed the bat and head-butted Unikitty to the floor. He then snapped the bat in two, planning to use the pieces to stab her. Before he could, the pop of an air gun rang through the room. Unikitty looked behind her brother to see Hawkodile pointing his air gun at Puppycorn, who had a dart in his back.

The battered and bloodied dog felt woozy before falling to the ground, unconscious. It was over.

"Thank goodness." Richard sighed in relief.

Unikitty crawled to her brother's side and cradled his head close to her chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We're so sorry." She sobbed.

"At least it's over." Hawkodile said, putting a comforting hand on the princess' shoulder.

Just then, Dr. Fox noticed something the back of Puppycorn's head that appeared to be flashing.

"What's this?" She wondered as she peeled it off.

It turned out to be a microchip. It was blue so it could blend in with his fur and had a strange symbol on it.

"Is that a microchip?" Unikitty asked.

"Looks like it." Dr. Fox said. "I just wonder where it came from."

"You don't think that had anything to do with Puppycorn going berserk on us, do you?" Richard asked.

**Epilogue**

Master Frown awoke from his bed, feeing something was off.

"I feel like I was excluded from something." He said before shrugging and going back to sleep.


	2. The Road Trip

**Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Road Trip**

"Alright, Star, are you ready for our road trip?" Marco asked.

"Am I?!" Star squealed. "Vegas is gonna be awesome!"

"I still can't believe your parents agreed to this." Marco said.

It was at that moment their parents came over. The former king and queen of the former kingdom of Mewni had (by Earth standards) everything they needed.

"Alright, everyone, let's get going!" Rafael said as he got in the driver's seat of the family's minivan.

"Good thing we got Eclipsa to watch Mariposa for us." Angie said.

As Marco and Star climbed in, Moon eyed the vehicle with a bit of suspicion.

"Come on, Moon Pie, get in in!" River urged her.

"Sorry, it's just my first time going into one of these things." Moon admitted.

"Don't worry, Mom, just sit beside Dad." Star assured.

With that, Moon stepped into the car, her nervousness easing away. After they buckled their seatbelts, Rafael turned the key and put it into gear. As they pulled out of the driveway, Angie decided to turn on the radio. What played was a song by the band Love Sentence. Star and Marco, response to the song, started to dance in in their seats and lip-sync the lyrics. River tapped his foot while Moon just smiled at them having fun.

()()()

About a few hours into their journey, everyone had fallen asleep. All except Rafael who was starting to feel the exhaustion kick in. His eyelids left heavy and his body started to droop. He then slapped himself across his face.

"What are you doing, Rafael?!" He scolded himself. "You're driving. You want you get us killed?"

After several more miles, he began to doze, causing him to lose control. The erratic motion stirred him awake just in time to swerve out the way of an oncoming truck. This jolted the rest of the occupants awake.

"Dad, what happened?" Marco yawned.

"Sorry, I was getting tired and I nearly dozed off." Rafael apologized.

"Pull over, Rafael, I'm taking over." Angie said, clearly concerned.

Rafael obeyed and pulled over. After that, the two swapped positons before driving off again. As they did, Star was starting to get bored.

"There's nothing left to do." The former princess moaned.

"Good thing I brought a book." Marco said as he pulled out a book and started to read it.

Star looked over at her parents. Her mother was knitting to pass the time while her father just fell back asleep. That wasn't the only thing she saw. Behind her parents, she saw a black 50's era limo driving behind them. She thought nothing of it at first until she looked back again to see the car still following them after several miles.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, are you seeing that black car behind us?" She asked.

"Star, what are you talking about?" Marco asked his girlfriend.

"That black limo right behind us." She pointed out.

Angie looked in the rearview mirror while the rest looked back. Sure enough the limo was right there.

"That's odd." Moon said.

It was at that moment, River had woken up.

"What's with the hullabaloo?" He slurred sleepily.

"I think we're being followed, but let me just try something." Angie said.

She pressed her foot onto the gas pedal, causing the speed to go from 45 mph to 55. In response, the limo accelerated to keep up with them. She sped up so that they were going 60, but the limo was still tailing them. In fact, the limo was closing in on them.

"Oh, crap, we're being followed." Marco gulped.

"Well then, you better have your seatbelts tightened." Angie smirked.

"Angie, what are you do-?"

Rafael didn't get to finish his question when Angie floored it. They rocketed down the highway with the limo hot on their tail. The rest held on for dear life, except for River, who was having a blast for he had never experienced going this fast before.

"Angie, he's gaining on us." Moon said.

"This just got serious." Angie said as she floored it even more.

She didn't know what this person wanted nor did she want to find out. They were now going at about 80 mph. Any false move could result in a deadly crash. However, they had to remember they were in a desert and it just so happened to be tumbleweed season. They drove straight into the tidal wave of tumbleweeds, obscuring the view.

"Where did all these tumbleweeds come from?!" Moon exclaimed.

"They're pretty common around this time of year in the desert." Marco explained.

Unfortunately, they had taken a wrong turn and went off-road and up a slope. The limo was not far behind. Soon, they reached the top of the slope only to find out it led to the edge of cliff. Angie slammed on the brakes and the minivan screeched to a halt.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Marco cried.

"And we've got company!" Star said, pointing at the limo.

"That's it!" River declared. "No more running. It's time to face that hooligan head on!"

"River actually has a point." Moon agreed. "It's time we face our fears."

And with that, they exited the vehicle. River had packed a spear; Rafael had put on in his Viking helmet, and Star had packed a sword while Marco, Moon, and Angie stood their ground alongside them.

"Alright, buddy, you wanna tussle?!" Star offered. "Come get some!"

The limo's engine purred softly before sputtering to a stop. There were a few tense seconds of waiting until the door creaked open. A few more seconds passed before a handsome young man with dark hair, black suit and tie, white gloves, and a peaked cap stepped out and calmly approached the group.

"What do you want bucko?!" Star questioned harshly, pointing her sword out the man.

"Woah, easy there, blondie. No need to get feisty." He chuckled coolly pushing the blade down. "I was following you for a reason."

"Before we ask you why, can we at least call someone?" Rafael asked.

"You can try." The driver replied.

Marco, Angie, and Rafael pulled out their phones only to find that they had no signal. He handed them his own phone. Seeing that he had reception, Star snatched it out of his hand and dialed a number.

"Hello, Janna Banana speaking." Janna answered on the other end.

"Hello, Janna, this is Marco. We're with this weird dude who kept following us for some reason." Star explained.

"Woah, man." Janna said, her voice suddenly turning serious. "Are you trying to troll me? Word on the street and according to media coverage, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, and their parents were recently killed in a horrific accident after colliding with a truck."

Hearing those words made Star's heart sink. She absent-mindedly handed the phone back and turned to her parents and friends.

"Well?" Marco asked.

"We're dead." Star simply said with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "And no, I mean we're literally dead."

The others were taken aback at the statement.

"If we're dead then…" Marco looked at the man who pulled out a business card.

"Grim Reaper, chauffeur for the dead, at your service. You can call me Reaper, though." Reaper told them, tipping his hat.

They couldn't believe it. They had actually died and they were now faced with Death itself. Reaper then popped the back door of his limousine open as a bright white light poured out of it.

"You chariot awaits." He told them with a cheerful smile.


	3. Beware the Weeping Woman

**Victor and Valentino: Beware the Weeping Woman**

"Another successful day at the stand, wouldn't you say, Vic?" Valentino asked his brother as wiped the counter top of the stand.

"Yeah, Val." Victor responded. "Let's get home so I can finish reading my latest comic."

Without hesitation, they rushed home. As they made their way along the river that ran through the town of Monte Macabre, Val could hear something in the distance. He tried to shrug off, but it lingered.

"Vic, do you hear that?" Val asked.

"You're probably just tired from working all day." Victor scoffed.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Val said.

When they reached their grandmother's house, they found her having finished setting the table for dinner.

"There you are, you two." She said. "You're just in time for dinner."

"Oh man, Abuela, you make the best dinners." Val said.

"You're too kind." She replied.

Vic, meanwhile, was already digging into his food.

After cleaning up, the two headed up to their room. Vic had already fallen asleep while Val was organizing his photo album. As he did, he heard the same noise he heard from earlier. He listened as carefully as he could. It was still incredibly faint, but he could vaguely make out that it sounded like someone humming a lullaby. How could that be, though? Their grandmother was already asleep and it certainly can't be her pet hummingbird, Huitzi.

"What the heck?" He thought to himself.

He looked around the room a bit. It didn't seem to be coming from the house. Then, he decided to look out the window and saw a figure in the darkness. It appeared to kneeling by the edge of the lake, but Val couldn't tell for sure. Rubbing his eyes, Val looked again. The figure had disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Valentino asked himself.

"Where'd what go?" Victor yawned.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep because of this annoying humming. It can't be Abuela because she's asleep by now."

"You heard it too?"

The two half-brothers looked at each other before they looked through the window and into the night. They suspected this town was weird, but this was straight-up spooky.

()()()

Over the next few days, the humming started to get louder, yet no one else heard it. It drove them absolutely nuts. So much so, that one night, Valentino stuffed as much cotton he could find into his ears while Victor blasted loud music from his MP3 (with headphones, of course), to no avail. Soon, the humming stopped.

"Thank goodness it stopped." Val sighed, taking the cotton out of his ears.

"Finally." Vic agreed. "I can finally-"

He didn't even bother to finish his sentence as he crashed on his bed. Val was about to do the same, when a new and creepier noise came up. This time, it sounded like a woman crying. And they knew what Grandma Chata's crying sounded during her novelas.

"Seriously!?" They complained.

"That's it!" Victor snapped. "I'm gonna show that jerk what for!"

With that, the younger boy marched out the room with the intent of giving whoever it was a piece of his mind.

"Victor! Wait!" Valentino called as he followed his brother outside.

He soon found Vic looking around for whoever was causing the racket.

"Alright, show yourself!" He challenged. "Get out here and face me like a man!"

"Vic, you're gonna wake the neighbors." Val scolded.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by someone sternly clear their throat behind them. They nervously turned around and saw Chata standing there; her arms crossed, cane gripped in her hand, and a serious frown on her face,

"And just what do you two think you're doing in the middle of the night?" She inquired.

The boys swallowed hard as they tried to come up with an excuse.

"We couldn't sleep." Vic blurted out.

"Yeah, and we thought some fresh air might help." Val said, playing along.

They both prayed and hoped that she would buy their excuse. After a few tense seconds, her expression softened.

"Why didn't you just say so? And if you still can't sleep, I have some remedies that might help." She chuckled as she walked back into the house. "Just don't stay out for too long, or La Llorona might get you."

When they heard the last part, they turned to face each other, muttering:

"La Llorona?"

They followed her back inside. As they did, they failed to notice a pale, decaying hand reaching out of the lake and gripping the edge.

()()()

The next morning, they went to Don Jalapeño's shop and found him reading the newspaper. He took notice of them and put the paper down.

"Hello, boys, what can I do for you?" He asked as he started to sip his coffee.

"We've been hearing humming and crying the past few nights." Val explained.

As soon as he heard that, the portly man spat his coffee out in disbelief.

"You heard what?!" He exclaimed as they flinched slightly at his outburst.

He reached under his desk and pulled out his codex. After flipping through the pages, he stopped.

"If you boys heard her, then you're in big trouble." He warned.

"What do you mean?" Vic asked.

He plopped the book down and they looked at the page. It depicted a decaying woman in a long white dress and has long stringy hair. The page had been labeled, "La Llorona".

"Legend has it; there was a poor but beautiful woman who fell in love with a handsome rich nobleman. After dating for some time, they got married and had two children. However, it all went downhill. He started to spend less and less time with her and she soon found out he was being unfaithful. In a fit of blind rage, the drowned her children, but when she came to her senses, she drowned herself out of grief." Jalapeño explained

The boys were slack-jawed at the story, but there was more to hear.

"Now, she roams rivers, streams, and lakes, looking for her children and you can hear her crying and humming her lullaby to lure children. Any child she sees, she mistakes them for her own and drowns them. They say you must never show sympathy and to escape her you must prove you aren't hers. That is the legend of La Llorona." He finished.

As they left the store, they stayed silent for the rest of the day.

()()()

Later that night, Val was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He and Victor were alone for the night with Chata and Don out on a date. Since this morning, Don's story danced through his head like a music player stuck on repeat. Just then, he heard the weeping once again. The lights flickered and the water flowing in the sink turned murky and slimy.

"Oh, gross!" Val retched.

He dashed out of the bathroom and barged into their bedroom.

"Vic! I hear her! She's coming!" Val warned.

His heart sank when he saw Vic was nowhere in the room. He frantically looked around the house, looking for his brother. The task was only made more difficult with the flickering lights and other electrical appliances going haywire.

"VIC! Where are you?!" He called.

Valentino looked out the window and saw that his worst fears had come true. There was Victor, holding hands with a decaying woman in a white dress as they stood on the edge of the lake. He knew very well what she had in store for him. He had to save Victor.

"VICTOR!" Valentino called out.

He ran outside and tried to grab Victor's shoulder, but the woman turned her head around 180 degrees and screeched at him. He screamed in sheer terror and saw knocked back by her screech. Turning her head back around, La Llorona walked with Victor into the lake.

"Hold on, bro!" Val yelled.

He dived into the water, grabbing Vic's hand and tugged him away from her. He swam back up to the surface with a very confused Victor.

"Val, what's going on?" He asked.

Suddenly, La Llorona burst up from the water behind them. The two saw her and screamed as they swam back to edge as fast as they could. Just then, she grabbed Val's leg and attempted to drag him underwater with her.

"VAL! I GOT YOU!" Vic cried.

Val kept a firm grip on Vic's hand as he flailed and kicked at the ghost to get her to let go of him.

"We're. Not. Your. CHILDREN!" Val roared as he landed a hard kick to her face, knocking her back into the water.

Val flung himself beside his brother. They shared a hug as they stared at the lake. They had just escaped the legendary Weeping Woman. With that kerfuffle over, they trudged back inside to dry off.


	4. This Bites

**Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty: That Bites**

It was a nice fall day in Mythlandia. The days were growing shorter; the leaves of the trees turned shaded of brown, red, and yellow, and the air grew colder as it made way for winter. In one particular neighborhood, a house that looked like a scratching post and another that looked like a pyramid stood across each other. It was then the inhabitants dashed out towards each other.

"Miguel! Did you get your invitation?!" Felicity asked excitedly.

"Sure did!" Miguel replied. "I can't wait for the Fall Spook-tacular at the Palace of the Perfect. And the best part is there'll be a costume contest."

"And the winner will win the title of "King/Queen of the Night!"

However, the party won't be for another few hours. This gave them more than enough time to prepare their costumes. Felicity sat on her couch with a pencil and notepad in her paws as she thought of what costume to wear tonight; Bride of Frankenstein? Too cliché; Zombie? Too Rotten; Creepy Clown? Too hilariously horrifying.

"Calm down, Felicity." She said to herself. "You're getting too worked up about this. I mean, the party isn't until 7:30pm."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw no one was there. She was about to go back inside, when she saw a large brown box at her feet.

"Is this for me?" She wondered.

Felicity saw that the box was addressed to her, but it didn't say who sent it. She took it inside and, using a claw, she cut open the package open. When she looked inside, her eyes it up with excitement.

"I think I know what I'm going as." She smirked to herself.

()()()

Later that night, the sun had set and the moon shone high in the sky as they city lit up with jack-o-lanterns. Yana, dressed as a fairy; Athena, who was dressed as a scientist; and Miguel who had come dressed as a mummy, stopped by Felicity's house to call her.

"Felicity! We're here to pick you up! You ready for the party?" Yana called.

"I'm more than ready, guys!" Felicity replied as she exited the house.

When she did, she wore a pitch black cap with a dark pink lining on the interior and a fanged skull with bat wings on the cape clasp, an ornate medallion with a purple ribbon and a red gem in the center, and she wore fangs in her mouth.

"Wow, you look great, Felicity. You're looking really spooky." Miguel complimented.

"I agree!" Yana said.

"Thanks, guys." Felicity said.

Athena stayed silent as she eyed the medallion suspiciously. Miguel looked at his watch and his eyes went wide.

"Frijoles and rice! We're gonna be late!" He exclaimed.

"Say no more. I'll get us there in no time." Felicity said. "RAINBOW BUTTERFLY UNICORN KITTY! BUTTERFLY POWER!

With that power activated, he flew herself and her friends to the Palace of the Perfect. When they went inside, the place was booming. Everyone was dressed in their spookiest costumes and having the time for their life.

"Oh, yeah. Now this is a party." Felicity said.

Just then, they saw a mummy standing in front of them. They stared for a good few seconds before finally uttering:

"Well this is embarrassing." The mummy said.

"Yeah, we both wore the same outfit." Miguel agreed.

There were a few more seconds of awkwardness, with Athena whispering "Awkward". At that moment, the mummy simply walked as far away as he. With that out of the way, the group went in to enjoy themselves. As Miguel danced to his heart's content, Felicity wasn't having as much fun. Instead she was covering his ears with her paws and looked like she was having a migraine. The dog took notice of the cat's situation.

"Hey, Felicity, are you feeling okay?" He asked, putting a paw on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so, just had a little headache." She assured him. "I'll be fine."

Suddenly, Felicity felt an uneasy grumbling in her stomach and her throat was rather dry.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some snacks from the table, would you like any?" She asked.

"Sure, get me some punch." Miguel requested.

Running over the snack table, Felicity grabbed a handful of candy and two cups of the red punch. She was about to remove her fangs so she could eat it, but found she couldn't exactly get them out of her mouth.

"That's weird." She thought to herself, as she tugged harder. "Man, those are really snug in there."

She shrugged and decided to try to get them out later. She downed her punch, but that did little to quench her thirst. She popped the candies into her mouth, but as soon as she swallowed, she felt it starting to come back up. Felicity dashed for a window, flung it open, and promptly lost her lunch before she closed it, hoping no one noticed.

"What is happening to me?" She groaned.

"Hey, Felicity." Miguel said with a look of concern on his face. "I know I asked this before, but, are you feeling okay? I just saw you throw up."

"I don't know!" She replied. "For some reason, the lights and sound are killing me, I can't seem to eat anything without throwing up, and my fangs won't come off."

"Really? Let me try." Miguel said.

Felicity opened her mouth as Miguel gripped her fangs. He tugged with all the force he could muster, but was unsuccessful. He immediately let go when he heard her groaning in pain.

"Sorry." He apologized.

Just then, Athena, who just so happened to be nearby, overheard their conversation and flew over to them.

"Guys, I hate to be so sudden, but I overheard your conversation and I have a theory." The owl said.

Before they discussed anything else, they went to an area that was more private: under the snack table. Athena pulled out her book on Mythlandian legends and flipped through the pages with her friends watching intently. After several seconds of flipping, she paused before looking up at Felicity.

"Where did you get your costume?" She asked.

"Someone sent it to me this morning." The cat answered.

The owl gulped before showing her book. It showed the fangs, cape, and medallion she was wearing.

"Felicity, I hate to be the bearer of ba news, but you have just put on the Draconian Trio." She revealed.

The best friends looked at her, confused by what she said.

"The wha?" They asked.

"The Draconian Trio." Athena repeated before beginning her explanation. "According to legend, the fangs, cape, and medallion used to belong to the infamous vampire lord, Dracula. After he was defeated centuries ago, an anonymous person preserved his essence and placed it into what was left of the vampire; AKA, the cape, fangs, and medallion. If anyone were to put them on, they would slowly be turned into a vampire and be corrupted by his essence, becoming his successor. In other words, that costume is turning you evil."

The other two were in absolute shock and horror. Their jaws hit the floor (literally) before the picked them back up.

"I don't wanna be evil!" Felicity cried.

"Yeah! Is there any way we can reverse it?" Miguel asked.

"According to this, you have to not consume any blood until sunrise to be freed from the curse. But that's easier said than done since Felicity's bloodlust will grow as the night goes on, especially if she gets angry." Athena explained before turning to Felicity. "If you get even one drop of blood down, you're going to remain a vampire for eternity.

The three climbed out from under the table. Felicity was pale with fear. Tonight had gotten a whole lot more serious. If she got one taste of blood, it'll be game over.

"Hey, don't worry." Miguel told her putting his paws on her shoulders. "We'll help you get through this. I promise you that."

The two BFFs gave each other big hugs. Just then the light dimmed, and a spotlight shined down on the party's host.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to declare the winner of this year's costume contest and King or Queen of the Night!" He announced.

Just then, Felicity felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Rudy standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Were you the one who blew chinks all over me earlier?" He asked.

"Sorry." Felicity said.

"And what were you doing by the window?" Miguel asked.

"None of your business!" Rudy snapped at the Chihuahua before turning to the cat. "And I got a bone to pick with you!"

With Rudy being a rat, Felicity was surprised she hasn't chased him away by this point, what with all the trouble he's caused due to his pettiness and tendency to be a total headache. But this was becoming too much. She didn't even hear his prattling clearly anymore.

_"I swear, if you don't shut your yap, you'll be all over the place." _She growled mentally to herself.

Miguel noticed his friend convulsing with anger. Her fists clenched and her eyes turned blood red. Yana and Athena turned to see what was going one and saw Felicity nearing her breaking point. The yeti didn't seem to notice.

"What's going on with Felicity?" Yana asked.

Rudy continued to ramble one. A split second later, Felicity snapped.

"**ENOUGH!**" She roared in a demonically loud voice.

As she did, the lights went out and many the windows shattered. The crowd panicked.

"Oh no." Athena and Miguel gulped.

"Could any of you explain what's going on?" Yana asked.

"Felicity's turned into a vampire." Athena said.

"I didn't know she played baseball."

"Not an umpire. A vampire." Miguel corrected.

Just then, a sinister cackle could be heard in the darkness. The laugh grew louder as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared.

"What the…?" Rudy sputtered before screaming as something sucked the life out of him.

The lights came back on to see Rudy dead on the floor. Felicity stood next to him, wiping blood off her mouth. The cat now had paler fur, blood red eyes, her fangs now a permanent part of her mouth, and her butterfly wings were now bat wings. The crowd stood horrified as Felicity gave a twisted smile.

"Who knew blood tastes so good?" She chuckled. "Now, I want more!"

The crowd screamed and booked it out of there as fast as they could, but not before Felicity was able to sink her fangs into many of them. Miguel, Yana, and Athena tried to get out of there only for the vampire cat block their way.

"Don't think I forgot about you guys." She said.

"Felicity, how did this even happen?" Yana asked.

"Oh, that's of no importance." The cat said wickedly. "What is important is I'm gonna make the title of Queen of the Night more than just honorary title and you're going to help."

It was at that moment, Miguel pulled out his staff.

"Felicity, you're my best friend. But, don't make me use this!" Miguel growled.

The cat merely giggled as she got oven closer.

"Cute." She said.

Miguel turned his staff into his guitar. He played a loud and epic guitar solo, shooting lightning bolts at the vampire. Felicity expertly dodged the blasts as if they were nothing and even shot glow sticks from her paw to counter his bolts. That was until one hit her and she was thrown out a window.

"Let's amscray!" Miguel exclaimed.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Yana asked.

"IT'S PIG LATIN FOR SCRAM! LET'S MOVE!" Miguel screamed frantically as they did just that.

Outside, Felicity popped up from a bush, having recovered from the blast. She saw her friends running away, but wasn't intent on letting them. She spat leaves out of her and exclaimed:

"RAINBOW VAMPIRE UNICORN KITTY! VAMPIRE POWER!"

As soon as she said that, her bat wings were now huge. She whistled loudly as if to call someone and call someone she did. All the people that were bitten now had the same fangs and red eyes as her. They had become her minions and were now hers to rule over.

"Follow me, my minions!" She boomed as she took off into the sky and the other vampires turned into bats and followed suit.

"Oh boy, I do not like the looks of this." The moon shuddered.

Meanwhile, Miguel, Athena, and Yana were still running for their lives.

"Do you think she's following us?" Miguel wondered.

"Let me check." Yana said as she started running backwards to see what was behind her.

Suddenly, a small swarm of bats swooped down and surrounded Yana. The yeti screamed for help as she was carried off into the night.

"YANA!" Miguel cried as he tried to shoot them out of the sky.

The vampires carrying the yeti dodged the magical lightning from Miguel's guitar. However, he was able to shoot down a few of them. Suddenly, Athena was snatched up as well. Miguel shot more bolts as the undead bats when he heard Felicity exclaim "RAINBOW POWER!". A thin rainbow rope wrapped around his guitar and into Felicity's paws.

"Thanks for the guitar lessons, Miguel." Felicity smirked.

"I really need to modify that so only I can use it." Miguel deadpanned to himself.

Before he could run, Felicity played a loud riff and sent Miguel flying into his house. After regaining his bearings and seeing he was now at his house, he dashed inside and barricaded the door, using everything from boards, every piece of furniture he could find, an anvil, and a safe.

"And they can't get in because I have to invite them in." Miguel smirked to himself, before realizing he was powerless to do anything.

"You seriously believe that?" Felicity's voice asked. "UNICORN POWER!"

The door and barricading were blasted through as Miguel flew into a wall. After recovering, he looked up and, to his horror, saw the vampires looming over him. The Chihuahua yelped in fright and curled himself up into a cowering ball.

"Please, I don't wanna die!" Miguel begged.

He then felt paws on his shoulders. His eyes opened to see Felicity giving him a reassuring smile.

"I never said I'd do that." She told him.

Miguel somehow felt his sorrows melting away, despite his best friend now being a vampire. But that feeling turned out to be a ruse when the cat pinned the Chihuahua to the wall.

"But, what's the point of living and ruling the night for eternity if I don't have my best friend do it with me?" She smirked wickedly before she leaned to his ear, whispering, "Best Friends Forever."

And with that, Felicity ripped Miguel's collar off and sank her fangs into his neck.


	5. Watch the Stars

**101 Dalmatian Street: Watch the Stars**

If Dylan Dalmatian could be described in one term, the best one would be a total outer-space geek. Since he was a young pup, Dylan had a deep fascination with space. One thing he would often spend his free time in his tree house, looking to his stars with his telescope. In fact, Dylan was doing that right now. Suddenly, Dolly popped her head into the treehouse.

"Yo, Dylan! It's your turn to tell bed time stories!" Dolly called, startling her brother.

"Dolly! Don't do that!" Dylan panted. "You gonna give someone a heart attack!"

Dolly scoffed in response to her brother's overreaction.

"Whatever, Dyl." She replied. "Just get down here."

As Dolly climbed down, Dylan groaned at her antics. Sure he loved her, but she could be a headache sometimes.

()()()

"And as the alien left he said, "Until we meet again, friend"." Dylan finished reading the storybook to the pups.

All the pups yawned and fell asleep as soon as the story was finished. With that done, Dylan leaned up against a window, looking to the stars once more.

"I wonder if there really are aliens out there." He thought to himself.

As soon as he said that, he remembered that prank Dawkins and Dolly pulled on him some time ago. In hindsight, though, he thought about it and realized he did kind of deserve it for being a know-it-all. Suddenly, a shooting star shot across the sky. Dylan knew this was kind of silly, but he just couldn't help it.

"I wish I could meet a real alien." He wished.

After making his wish, Dylan decided to call it a night. Little he know he'd get his wish.

()()()

The next day, it was chaotic, as per usual. Diesel, the dopey digger of the family, trundled his way into the backyard for his daily digging. He was about to start, when he stopped at a crater that was bigger than any hole he'd ever hope to dig. Diesel was in awe.

"I wonder what caused it." He wondered to himself.

Diesel slid down the side of the hole until he reached the center. He then started to dig away the dirt until something shiny caught his eye. He dug even more until he unearthed a large, purple, spherical gem. He didn't really know what to think of it. He sniffed it all over and licked it a few times.

"This doesn't taste like any dirt I've tasted." He said.

"DIESEL!" A voice boomed.

With the gem in his mouth, Diesel popped out of the hole to see Dylan, Dolly, and the rest of his siblings around the hole.

"Woah, little bro, never knew you could dig a hole this big." Dolly commented, impressed.

Dylan glared at he and then back to Diesel.

"Diesel, you've dug many a hole around this property, but this is just too much." Dylan scolded.

Diesel then spat the gem out.

"I found it like this." Diesel said innocently. "I even found that weird rock."

The rest of the siblings took notice of the gem and were slack-jawed. Many of the pups let out a collective "Oooh!" in response.

"Oh my Dog!" Dylan gasped. "You know what you just found?!"

Diesel shook his head.

"You just found the meteorite that caused this crater!" Dylan exclaimed excitedly. "This is perfect for my collection!"

"Fascinating." Dawkins said, getting a closer look at it. "It appears this meteorite has unique properties not found in any other mineral or gem on Earth. But, Dylan and I will have to conduct further-"

Dawkins was cut off by a certain trio of divas.

"Can we like…" Destiny said.

"…use this to make…" Dallas added.

"…some totally adorable jewelry?" Dallas finished

"Please?!" They said together.

"No way!" Dolly interjected. "Let's sell it and I'll be able to get a new skateboard. My current one isn't gonna last much longer."

"I was thinking that would be great to meditate with." Deepak said. "I can sense that this gift from the universe is perfect for balancing one's chakras."

Pretty soon, everyone was pretty much arguing on what to do with it. Dylan was able to get a hold of it as he and Dawkins made a beeline for the treehouse. There, they locked themselves in there. Outside, they heard a chorus of "Aww's".

"That was close." Dylan panted.

Just then, Dawkins slapped himself in the forehead when he realized something

"I'll go get my equipment. I'll be right back." He said as he climbed down.

With Dawkins gone, Dylan placed the meteorite by the rest of his collection of space rocks.

()()()

Later that night, after Dylan and Dawkins conducted a few tests on the rock, they decided to take a break for dinner. In the kitchen, everyone was having dinner. Delilah and Doug were absent from the table since they had overtime, so they wouldn't be back until around midnight.

After they all helped refilling the hole, Dylan and Dawkins walked into the treehouse. However, what they found were merely fragments of it on the floor.

"What happened here?!" The eldest male pup exclaimed.

"How could this have happened!?" The genius pup exclaimed.

As they looked to get a closer look, Dylan stepped on something with a slimy and crunchy texture. He looked down, and saw he had stepped on one of the fragments.

"What the dickens?" Dylan gagged, flinging the gunk off his paw. "This is disgusting!"

Just then, Dawkins noticed a slimy trail that led through the window.

"Dylan, did you notice this trail of slime?" He asked.

"What trail of slime?" Dylan asked back.

Suddenly, they heard screaming come from the house. Wasting no time, the pair raced inside to see a cowering pile of fur huddled up in the corner.

"What happened here?" Dawkins asked.

"The end of the world, that's what!" Dante screamed.

"We saw a monster!" Dee-Dee and Dizzy cried.

"It was probably just a figment of your imagination." Dylan told them.

Just then, a crash and clatter could be heard coming from the next room. That was followed by a Dolly dashing into the kitchen and clinging to her brother.

"Something must've really scared you." Dylan commented.

"What?!" Dolly scoffed. "I wasn't scared. I just wanted to see if you guys were fine."

"Riiiight." Dylan said.

Suddenly, there was another clatter. Grabbing a flashlight from a drawer, Dylan turned to his younger brother.

"Dawkins, take the pups down to the basement to keep them safe." He told his assistant. "Dante, Da Vinci, DJ, Dolly, Delgado, Dmitris, Diesel, you're with me."

Dawkins nodded in agreement and led the rest of the pups into the basement as the remaining ventured into the living hall. Dolly reached into a closet and pulled out a cricket bat just to be safe. Suddenly, something scuttled by. Dylan pointed his flashlight at whatever it was, but it was too fast for hi, or the others to get a good look at it. Suddenly, they high-pitched growl come from the living room. They ran into the room and proceeded to look around for what was causing it.

"Doggone it." Dolly cursed under her breath. "Where'd it go?"

Just then, they saw what appeared to be a pair of glowing green eyes in a corner. This sent shivers down their spines as DJ was able to find a light switch. He flipped it on, but the creature scuttled out of sight. They looked around for any sign of it, but no luck.

"This is freaking me out, man." DJ gulped

As they looked around some more, Dolly noticed a trail of slime on the floor.

"Um, Dyl, you two don't think that thing and that meteor are connected, do you?" She asked.

Dylan took into account what Dolly had said. He put two and two together and came up with a grim theory.

"Maybe that wasn't a meteorite at all." He gulped.

Dawkins also started to get it.

"That meteorite was possibly some sort of egg." He added.

Before anyone could react, the y all heard a high-pitched screech. They all looked up and the thing landed on Delgado's head. It had what looked like gray scales, glowing green eyes, and appeared to be a mix between a scorpion, snake, and crab as well as being almost as big as the pup it was latched onto. The two-legged pup screamed and started to wildly run around the room.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Delgado screamed.

"Hold on, bro!" The Dmitris called.

The three raced over to Delgado and took hold of the alien and tried to tug it off his face. Soon, more of the pups joined in the fray and took hold of Delgado or the alien, causing it to screech. They tugged with all their might until the alien flew off Delgado's face and into the air. Dolly took her chance and whacked the creature with her bat, slamming it against the floor. She then wasted no time in relentlessly smashing the alien, splattering purple blood everywhere. After going at it for several seconds, the creature was reduced to a pulp on the floor.

"Dear Dog, what is this thing." Dolly panted. "Delgado, you okay?"

The two-legged speedster was being comforted as he coughed and gagged.

"Gross! I think the slime got in my mouth!" He spat. "Can someone get me some mouthwash?"

Da Vinci obliged and ran to the bathroom for get mouthwash. When she came back, Delgado didn't hesitate and quickly used up at least 2/3 of it.

"Just exactly what is that thing?" Da Vinci asked.

"The thing that'll bring doomsday upon us!" Dante freaked. "I keep telling you guys!"

"Dante! Calm the freak down!" Dmitri 1 said.

"Get a hold of yourself, mate!" Dmitri 2 added, slapping him.

"What they said!" Dmitri 3 agreed, also slapping the goth.

"Well, the important thing is the thing's dead." Dylan interjected.

While they talked, DJ sniffed at the corpse and then sniffed the air. He started to sniff around and DJ took notice.

"Guys, I think Diesel's got a scent." The musician chimed in.

"What is it, bro?" Dolly asked.

Diesel sniffed around some more and the others followed him. Suddenly, there was a collective scream coming from the basement

"You don't think there's more than one, is there?" Dylan gulped nervously.

"MONSTER!" The rest of the pups cried as they dashed out of the basement.

The ten were nearly run over, but were able to avoid it. What came out of the basement was the same type of alien, but this one was as big as Dylan. The alien roared as it tried to exit the basement, only for Dylan to slam it shut.

"Gonna need help here!" He cried.

The rest didn't waste time and helped him hold the door shut. That didn't prove much help as one of the creature's pincers smashed through it and snapped wildly. They screamed bolted away from the door as the creature continued to screech and claw at it.

Just then, Dawkins came up to them.

"Guys, I just did a headcount, and we're missing two!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Dylan and Dolly exclaimed. "Who're missing?"

"Deepak and Dorothy are still down in the basement." Dizzy and Dee-Dee told them.

Those words made their hearts sink. They had to think of a plan and fast.

"Okay, here's the plan, you distract it, while I go down in the basement and get them." Dolly said.

"What do you mean distract?" Dylan retorted.

But, Dolly had already put her plan into action as the creature burst through the door.

"I'm gonna murder her." Dylan deadpanned.

()()()

Meanwhile, a teary-eyes Deepak was doing his best to comfort Dorothy, who was whimpering in fear as she clung to his chest. They were hiding behind a stack of boxes, fearing that the creature would find them.

"It's okay, little sister. I'm here for you." He shivered.

He recited his mantras in an attempt to calm himself and Dorothy down.

"Deepak? Dorothy?" Dolly said.

The yin-yang faced pup jolted a bit before calming down.

"It's just you." He sighed in relief as Dorothy giggled in delight.

"Come on, let's get you two outta here." She told them.

()()()

Once they were out of the basement, they saw that that it was chaos. Well, more chaos than they were used to. The alien chased the dogs around the house, but kept getting distracted by another group.

"Guys! Where are the rest of the pups?" Dolly asked.

"They're in the attic." Dylan replied as he avoided the creature's spiky tail.

"We're gonna need some help here!" Da Vinci called as she temporarily blinded it by throwing paint into its eyes.

Just as it was about to snap at another pup, Dolly threw a toy at it, gaining its attention.

"Hey, Spikey!" Dolly taunted. "You're so ugly; you've been banned in 55 galaxies!"

The alien growled as it stalked closer to her.

"Dolly, what are you doing?!" Dylan cried.

"You're so ugly, you're the reason no one ever visited your planet!" Dolly continued to taunt the creature.

The beast charged for her and followed her back down into the basement.

"Dolly!" Dylan cried as he ran after her.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he saw Dolly run straight into the house's furnace. Once the alien followed her inside, Dolly dashed back outside. There, she flipped on a switch, causing the interior of the furnace to become a fiery inferno.

"Dolly, never scare me like that again." Dylan panted.

"No promises." Dolly replied with a smirk.

Just then, the alien's claw shot out of the furnace and flailed around until it got a hold of Dolly. It tried to drag her into the blaze with it as Dylan struggled to keep that from happening. Dylan's paws were slipping and they thought they were both going to die, when something grabbed onto Dylan's tail and started pulling. He looked behind him to see his siblings pulling.

"Don't worry, we got you!" Dawkins said.

After a short tug-of-war, they pried Dolly free and Dmitri 1 was able to lock the furnace's grate.

**Epilogue**

After that whole dilemma, everything seemed to go back to normal. Well, almost. Delgado hadn't really been feeling like himself all morning and Dolly and Dylan took notice. They were in the backyard and Delgado was coughing uncontrollably.

"Dude, you OK?" Dolly asked worriedly.

"I'll go get mom and dad!" Dylan said.

His worsening cough caught the attention of the other pups in the backyard. Soon, his coughs turned into gags and gasps for air. Fortunately, Doug and Delilah had the day-off and followed Dylan into the backyard.

"Alright, everyone, stand back. Let the professionals handle this." Doug said and the pups did as they were told.

"Delgado, take deep breaths." She told her speedy son.

He tried that, but was unable to. Eventually, Delgado let out one big gag and projectile vomited a mixture of food, mucus, and blood. Everyone was disgusted and worried for his well-being. Just then, Delgado noticed something in his vomit.

"Did I just see that move?" He gulped.

Suddenly, to everyone's horror, something did move in the puddle of vomit. Three small aliens emerged from it and screeched loudly. In response, the family of Dalmatians screamed in terror at the sight.


	6. Horror of the Harvest

**Big City Greens: Horror of the Harvest**

"Go on! Git!" Cricket Green exclaimed as he chased away of murder of crows.

"Stupid crows." Cricket's father, Bill, lamented. "Harvest season is almost here, and the vegetables are doomed if we don't find a way to get rid of them."

"We could always use this new alarm system I've been working on." Tilly proposed as she dragged the machine outside.

She pressed a button to test it, resulting in an excruciatingly loud honk being emitted from its many horns. Cricket and Bill covered their ears to at least lessen the pain. When it finally stopped, all their ears were ringing.

"Maybe let's try something that has less of a chance of bursting our eardrums?" Bill proposed.

"What?" Tilly asked.

"I said let's try something else!" Bill repeated, louder.

"Speak up, Dad!" Cricket yelled back.

"I SAID LET'S TRY SOMETHING ELSE!" Bill boomed.

"Alright, alright, no need to shout." Cricket told his father.

Just then they heard footsteps on the porch behind them. They turned around to see Alice standing there with a grumpy scowl on her face.

"What was all that racket?!" She complained. "You're lucky I had my hearing aid turned down!"

"Grandma, we were just talking about getting rid of some crows that keep bugging us!" Cricket exclaimed.

The elderly woman's eyes narrowed when her grandson mentioned crows.

"Them crows have been the bane of the Green family's existence." She sneered, but then she gained a smirk along with an idea. "And I think I got me an idea. Follow me."

They did as instructed and followed her into the shed. Once inside, Alice started to rummage through the piles and piles of junk. As she rummaged, she threw the unwanted items behind her, which her son and grandchildren had to dodge. Among one of the items included a bear trap, mousetraps, a flail for some reason, and a loaded crossbow, because why not?

"Ma, just what exactly are you looking for?" Bill asked.

"Give me a minute." Alice replied as she dove into a pile. "He's around here somewhere."

After a few more seconds, the elderly woman emerged victoriously, holding up an old dusty scarecrow high above her. It had a stuffed burlap sack for a head, which had holes in place for eyes and stitching in the shape of a mouth. It wore an old ratty straw hat, a dirty drown coat over faded red shirt that it had for a torso, and a pair of black pants.

"Aha! Here we go." She said as she climbed out. "Say hello to Old Strawhead. Been the Green family's scarecrow for who knows how long."

"I completely forgotten we had that gosh darn thing." Bill said as he scratched his head.

Tilly, meanwhile, was awe-stricken at the sight of the old scarecrow.

"I reckon that's the oldest and most sacred-looking scarecrow I've laid my eyes on." Tilly said, running her hand down its sleeve.

"This is perfect!" Cricket exclaimed. "He's sure to give those birds a good scare! Come on, let's stuff him back up and put him to work."

And with that, they stuffed the scarecrow with cotton and fresh straw and dusted it off. After that, they tied it to a cross and Cricket plunged it into the ground. The family took a step back to admire their handiwork.

"There, that should keep them varmints away." Cricket said.

"Although, I do feel like we're forgetting something." Alice said as she rubbed her chin, but soon dismissed the thought. "Meh, probably nothing."

()()()

Over the next few days, the scarecrow worked like magic. Not one bird laid their beak on one grain of corn. The crops were flourishing and were ready for harvest. As such, their food supply was enough for them to last through the winter and more than enough for them to sell off. However, soon things would turn sour.

The next morning, the sun's rays beamed down on Cricket's face, however, he merely rolled over. Seeing that he wasn't gonna get up, the family dog, Phoenix decided to get up and started to lick his face. Cricket giggled before finally waking up.

"Alright, girl, I'm up." Cricket yawned.

After getting up and dressing himself, Cricket decided to get some breakfast. He was about to open the fridge when he heard his father scream outside. Rushing outside, Cricket burst through the door and found his father staring out into the open with a petrified look plastered onto his face.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cricket asked.

"I heard a little girl scream. Is everything OK?" Tilly said as she followed her brother out.

The two took a look at the yard and what they saw bewildered and horrified them. The yard was littered with dozens of dead birds. Some looked recently dead while some were horribly decayed with cats scrounging and nibbling at their remains.

"Where'd all these dead birds come from?" Cricket wondered.

"I was wondering the exact same thing." Bill said.

"I read something like this once." Tilly gulped. "This is just the first omen of the apocalypse!"

Cricket grabbed his sister by the shoulders and shook her.

"Don't be silly, Tilly. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all this." He told her.

"Well, whatever the reason, we should start cleaning this up." Bill said.

The kids did as they were told and started to rid the yard of all the dead birds. After gathering all the dead animals, they buried them in the backyard. Unfortunately, worse was yet to come for the family. And I mean much worse.

()()()

Later that night, Cricket was sleeping soundly in his hammock. Drool dripped from his mouth as he slept, but other than that, all was peaceful. Just then, he heard barking and whining outside the room. The sound immediately woke the boy up as he immediately recognized it.

"Tilly! Wake up!" Cricket whisper-shouted.

"Cricket, it's 2 in the morning." Tilly slurred sleepily.

"I heard Phoenix whining. It sounds like she's in trouble."

"Alright, alright, we'll check on her."

And just like that, Cricket grabbed a flashlight as he and Tilly wandered into the dark hall. They looked around for both a light switch and the dog.

"Phoenix." Cricket called.

"Where are you, girl?" Tilly added.

Just then, Cricket steeped on something; something furry and smelly. He also felt a viscous liquid between his toes, making his sine shiver a bit

"What did I just step in?" Cricket wondered. "Phoenix, did you bring in a roadkill again?"

He shined the flashlight downward and he immediately regretted that decision. Phoenix laid in front of them, sprawled out, bloody and mutilated. The two kids screamed in terror at the sight. That ended up alerting the adults, who rushed in.

"What's going in on?!" Bill asked.

"Did a burglar break in?" Alice asked, brandishing her sword. "If so, let me at 'em!

The both of them saw what the kids were looking at and were slightly taken aback. Tears flowed from Cricket's eyes as he kneeled down next to his beloved dog's corpse. Tilly hugged her brother as her own tears flowed, Bill put a hand on Cricket's shoulder, and Alice looked on somberly.

()()()

A few days later, Remy was walking with Cricket back to his house. Cricket was still quite bummed about the death of his dog as Remy put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry your dog died, Cricket." Remy said.

"That's OK, Remy." Cricket sighed sadly in response. "At least we gave her a nice burial."

As they approached Cricket's house, they heard Alice scream out:

"WHO'S THE VARMINT THAT DID THIS?!"

The two rushed over and to their shock, found Cricket's house full of scratches and what appeared to be claw marks.

"What happened to your house?" Remy wondered.

"I was wondering that myself!" Bill said.

Just then, Tilly burst outside with an expression that was a mix of concern and terror.

"You might wanna take a look at this." Tilly said.

They rushed inside and followed Tilly into the living room. There, they saw it with even more scratched. But, those were nothing compared to what was ripped into the carpet and carved on the wall. What it read included things like 'YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE!', 'IS THIS WHAT I GET?', and 'YOU DON'T DESRVE THIS!'

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now!" Remy squeaked before running away. "Hey, when did you get a scarecrow?"

"Grandma found him a few days ago!" Cricket called back.

"And that's not it." Tilly gulped.

"What do you mean, Tilly?" Cricket asked.

"It's easier if I just show you."

She led the other Greens into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There, they were absolutely disgusted. The food they had harvested over the previous days was all rotten and moldy. The only things that dared to touch them were flies, which swarmed around them.

"I don't even know how!" Bill said, flabbergasted.

"Well, we've been cursed." Alice said.

"It's not all bad, look at this apple." Cricket said as he pulled out a seemingly normal apple.

He took a bite of it, only to end up spitting out the piece along with worms.

"Never mind."

()()()

Later that night, after deciding to eat out, Cricket was getting ready for bed when he heard scratches outside the bathroom window. He didn't think much of it until the scratching started again, only louder this time. He whipped his head to look at the window, and caught a glimpse of a dark figure, but it zoomed away before he could get a good look at it.

"Dad! Grandma! Tilly! I saw something!" Cricket cried as he dashed out of the bathroom

"Cricket, what are you talking about?" Bill asked. "And where's your sister?"

"Wait, you don't know where she is?" Cricket inquired.

"No after she left the bathroom a few minutes ago." Bill admitted.

Cricket's heart sank. Before he could panic, his father put comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He assured his son.

It was at that moment Alice barged n with her sword.

"And if it's a kidnapping, I got my trusty sword ready!" She boasted.

Just then, they heard the scratches again. The three tip-toed outside and looked around for any sign of the source or Tilly. Bill pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and shone it around the property.

"I'll check the backyard." He told them.

Several seconds after he said that, Bill let out a loud scream. Alerted by his voice, grandmother and grandson rushed out back. Sweat streamed down their faces out of anxiety, but they couldn't care any less about that. Cricket spotted the flashlight on the ground and it was still on.

"Oh no, they got Dad too!" He gulped.

Suddenly, he heard a combination of a low growl, Alice yelping, and her sword dropping to the ground with a clang. Cricket whirled around to see his grandmother had vanished as well.

"Alright, this is funny anymore!" He called out, trying and failing to sound intimidating.

Suddenly, everything went dark as a sack was pulled over his head and blow to the head knocked him out cold.

()()()

When Cricket woke up, he saw that it was still nighttime. Once his vision cleared up, he was able to properly analyze his surroundings. They were on the outskirts of the city. He looked some more and saw his was firmly tied to a wooden cross. He gasped as he tried and failed to free himself from his bindings. He looked to his left and his father, sister, and grandmother in the same situation and were just waking up. He looked to his right and saw their struck, smashed up and dismantled.

"What are we doing out here?!" Tilly exclaimed.

"I was wondering that myself!" Alice said.

They all struggled against their restraints, but it was futile. Suddenly, they heard a combination of rustling and footsteps approaching them. They didn't get a good look at whatever it was, but when it stepped into the moonlight, they wished they didn't.

"No. I can't be!" Alice gulped.

Right in front of them was none other than Old Strawhead and he was dragging a large scythe behind him with one hand and a sack in the other.

"But, why?" Cricket asked.

The scarecrow didn't reply and just reached into his sack. After rummaging around in it and tossing out unnecessary junk, he pulled out a pair of large scissors. He then used them to cut the stitches that made up his mouth until they were all cut.

"Ungrateful swine." He growled out.

Without saying another word, he approached the family and raised the scythe high above himself. The Greens could only scream.


	7. The Corpses

**The Amazing World of Gumball: The Corpses**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS!" Darwin screamed frantically as they boarded up a door in their classroom.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?!" Gumball snapped back.

"Yeah, you got a good point there." Darwin said.

Suddenly, a decaying hand smashed through the door and attempted to grab the screaming fish. Taking a board, Darwin frantically smashed the hand back out the hole. After that, Gumball hammered the board into place. Once they were done barricading the door, they leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. There, they slid down the wall until their butts touched the floor.

"I'm so sorry I caused all this." Gumball sighed.

"What's important is surviving this." Darwin replied.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I got board games to pass the time." A voice said.

The cat and fish screamed and held on to each other in fright.

"Who said that?!" Gumball gulped.

"Don't worry, it's just me." The voice went again.

Just then, the large book on the desk morphed into a certain clay friend of theirs.

"Clayton?" The duo went together.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Gumball asked.

"I was formulating an awesome plan to fight back against these zombies in solitude." Clayton boasted.

Gumball and Darwin weren't buying it.

"You were hoping to ride out the outbreak in here, weren't you?" Darwin deadpanned.

"Yeah." Clayton admitted reluctantly before pulling out a stack of board games. "So, you still up for that board game?"

"Sure." Two female voices said.

"Okay, who else is hiding in here?" Gumball called out, getting slightly irritated.

A bug at Gumball's feet morphed into none other than Penny and Carrie simply phased through the wall.

"Hey, Penny." Gumball greeted as Penny kissed his cheek. "Sorry I caused this outbreak."

"Hi, Gumball." Penny replied. "And that's okay. Not like you knew what was gonna happen."

"Anyone else?" Darwin chimed in.

"Well, there was Tobias but he went missing about fifteen minutes ago." Carrie explained.

Suddenly, a certain multi-colored cloud boy smashed through the window. The rest went over to him to see if he was okay. As they did, they saw that he had a video camera with him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Gumball asked.

"I've had worse." Tobias replied. "But, they got Banana Joe and I got it all on video!"

"We still don't know why he still has that camera." Carrie whispered to her boyfriend.

Just then, the door was starting to give way as the zombies were trying with all their might to break down the door.

"We're dead." Clayton said.

"Shut up, Clayton." The rest sneered at him.

"Quick! Follow me-AAAAAH!" Tobias screamed as he was pulled through the window by the zombies, causing him to drop is camera.

"TOBIAS!" They screamed.

Just as Gumball picked up the camera, zombies started to come in. Some from the door that they had just broken down with even more smashing thought the window. They moaned hungrily and stank of death and decay as they hobbled towards the quintet.

"We're surrounded!" Darwin screeched. "There's no way out!"

Suddenly, Carrie remembered something.

"Guys, hold onto me." She told him.

"Carrie, this isn't really the time for final hugs and goodbyes." Penny said, as she and the others grabbed onto her.

"That's not what I meant." Carrie corrected.

With a flash of light, they all teleported out of the room. Unfortunately, Clayton failed to grab on.

"Guys? Where'd you go?" He gulped.

The zombies easily overpowered the lump of clay and all he could do was scream.

()()()

Elsewhere in the school, the quartet reappeared in a dark hallway, the only sources of light being the windows, a few flickering lights, and Penny.

"Great thinking." Darwin complimented.

"Thanks, I've been practicing." Carrie replied. "But, what are we gonna do about those zombies?"

"Can't you make some sort of potion that can change them back or something?" Gumball suggested.

"I could. But, we need to get to the chemistry lab." Carrie said. "And who knows where we are?"

"Well, I know for one thing is that we should stick together." Penny said. "I've seen enough horror movies to know never to split up."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Gumball said as they ran off.

Suddenly, as they ran, Darwin had a realization.

"WE FORGOT CLAYTON!" He cried.

"That guy always seems to be able to get out of trouble." Gumball said.

Just then, they heard Clayton's voice screaming from the darkness. That sound sent chills down their spines. Darwin wanted to run back and help, but Gumball held him back and shook him vigorously.

"Dude, Rule #43 of surviving a horror movie: If you hear a scream, it's probably too late!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Since when are you a horror survival expert?" Darwin asked sarcastically.

Gumball simply pulled out a book from behind his back. The title read "How to NOT Die in a Horror Movie".

"Gumball and I co-authored it." Penny said a before they continued running.

The four turned a corner and saw something absolutely massive blocking their way. It was almost as big as the hall itself. They didn't recognize it a first until they approached it and the heard it growl. They almost immediately recognized the voice. The thing turned around at it turned out to be their gym teacher, Coach Russo. Her flesh was pale and rotten and her eyes glowed a bright yellow as she turned around to face the quartet.

"Go! Go! GO!" Gumball screamed as they ran for their lives.

After running for a few feet, they looked behind her to see that the giant zombified block was struggling to even run a few steps without stopping to catch her breath.

"Oh, right." Gumball deadpanned.

"Yeah, we can just walk away from this one." Darwin said.

"I honestly don't know what we were thinking." Carrie admitted as they casually walked (or floated) away from her.

()()()

After half an hour of wandering the halls, Gumball was starting to get to get inpatient. However, they were able to pick a few weapons along the way like a baseball bat, one of Principal Brown's golf clubs, and a hammer.

"Okay, we've been wandering for half an hour, like the author just said!" Gumball said, frustrated.

"Not only that, we've passed this door seven times already!" Darwin said.

Just then, moans filled the halls. Knowing exactly what that meant, they ran, only to run into a horde of zombies. Running the other way, the four ran into another horde of the undead, among them being Tobias, Clayton, and Banana Joe.

"We're surrounded!" Darwin screamed.

"Only one thing to do: START SMASHING!" Gumball roared.

He wasted no time in smashing zombie's heads in with his bat. Penny shapeshifted into various forms and used her golf club to dispatch the undead. Darwin was starting to get overwhelmed with his portion of zombies.

"Little help!" He cried.

"I got you!" Carrie said as she flew straight into his body.

Darwin twitched violently and his head spun like a top before Carrie was able to take control. Once he was possessed, Darwin slaughtered zombies left and right with terrifying ease and precision. He didn't stop until he was able to clear a path for them, after which Carrie exited Darwin's body.

"I didn't know you could give someone super strength and reflexes." Penny said.

"I've been practicing." Carrie told them.

"Guys! Look the lab!" Darwin cried.

"Perfect! I can make a potion to turn everyone back." Carrie said.

They wasted no time in making a beeline for the door. The inside was completely like they had left it earlier: disheveled furniture, broken equipment, and a few bloody puddles on the floor. Wasting no time Carrie got to work brewing the potion. As she did that, the others barricaded the door.

"How's that potion coming along?" Gumball asked.

"Almost and…" Carrie said before dropping the last ingredient with a dropper. "Done!"

She quickly put the yellow liquid into a test tube.

"Now, to test it. But on what?" She wondered.

She got her request when a zombified Banana Joe smashed through the door's window. While Gumball, Darwin, and Penny screamed in panic, Carrie smiled at the opportunity.

"Perfect timing." She went.

As the banana hobbled towards her, she dripped a single drop onto his head. After a few seconds, his skin went from rotten to fresh once more and his eyes went back to their normal googly state.

"What the? Where am I?' He wondered.

"Yes! It works!" She cheered.

"But, how are we gonna cure the whole school?" Penny asked.

"I got an idea. We lure all the zombies inside while one of us gets to the reservoir for the school's sprinkler system and adds Carrie's formula into it." Gumball proposed.

Darwin was gonna object, but he kind of agreed with it.

"Actually, that doesn't sound half-bad." He admitted.

"Right? Let's go!" Gumball said as they removed the barricades the door before running out.

Banana Joe just stood there.

"Can anyone please explain what's going on?!" He demanded

Suddenly, Gumball picked him up.

"We're gonna need you." The blue cat told him before running out again

()()()

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!" Banana Joe screamed as he was being dragged on a string by Penny through the zombie-flooded halls.

Once all the walking carcasses were inside, Carrie and Penny slammed the door shut.

"Alright, guys, go!" Penny instructed through a walkie-talkie.

"Where'd you get a walkie-talkie?" Carrie asked.

"I gave Gumball these for his birthday." Penny replied.

()()()

Meanwhile in the basement, Gumball and Darwin were in the basement, looking for the reservoir for the sprinkler system. Gumball used the light on his phone to light the way in the dark basement.

"Come on, where is it?" He wondered.

"There!" Darwin pointed out.

The two made dashed for the tank. Unfortunately, Gumball tripped on a small crate and accidentally sent the potion flying to the far side of the room. They were about to retrieve it when several zombies limped out of the darkness.

"OH, COME ON!" Gumball complained.

"You get the potion, I'll distract them." Darwin instructed.

They did as planned. Gumball searched desperately for the potion. His eyes lit up with excitement when he finally found it. Suddenly, he heard Darwin scream behind him. When he turned around, he saw Darwin being swarmed and devoured but the zombies.

"DARWIN!" Gumball cried.

"Gumball… the potion!" the goldfish choked out.

Wasting no more time, the blue cat made a beeline for the tank. Before he could even lay a finger on it, Gumball screamed in pain when something bit down on his leg. He saw that an already zombified Darwin was to blame for that. Kick the undead fish away, Gumball, climbed to the top of the tank, opened it up and yanked the cork off the test tube.

"Almost there!" He told himself as he felt the infection taking over.

Pulling every ounce of his sanity together, Gumball pulled the lever. The alarm bells all over the school blared and the sprinklers activated, drenching everything and everyone inside. Slowly but surely, the zombies all went back to normal.

"They did it!" Carrie and Penny cheered.

Darwin, having been cured, found an exhausted Gumball lying on the floor.

"Dude, we did it." He said.

"Yeah boy." Gumball agreed.

"WATTERSON!" Miss Simian's voice screeched.

"Darn." The boys deadpanned.


	8. Just Cry Wolf

**Craig of the Creek: Just Cry Wolf**

It was a cool night down by the creek. The only sounds on this night were the crickets chirping their nightly song, the creek flowing through the woods, and a fire crackling. It was also on this night that Craig, Kelsey, JP, and many other kids of the creek decided to gather around to exchange spooky stories. And right now, JP was just finishing his tale, though he wasn't very good at it.

"And they see you and you see them, it's already too late." JP finished.

The other kids clapped half-heartedly, since they didn't really find his story all that good. But they decided to clap anyway for the sake of his feelings.

"You call that a ghost story? I've seen scary things in the bathroom." Jason, leader of the Junior Forest Scouts, scoffed arrogantly.

"Shut up, Jason, I thought it was good." Craig rebutted.

"Be quiet, you two, have some respect on this night." Mark, one of the Creek elders, scolded. "This is the week before Halloween and this is a time where we get to share our fears."

"So, who wants to go next?" Barry asked.

"I am!" Craig stood up.

"Go get 'em, Craig." Kelsey encouraged.

"What tale do you have to offer?" David asked.

After thinking for a few seconds, Craig thought of a story to tell.

"Have any of you ever heard of the Curse of the Creek?" Craig asked.

The other kids were intrigued, except for Jason, who crossed his arms. Craig then proceeded with his story.

"We all know that there are many parts of the creek any of us have yet to explore. But, what we don't know is why they remain unexplored. It all started decades ago, when kids started vanishing into the woods. Searches upon searches were carried out by authorities, but none of the children were ever found. That was until one kid, named Kevin Langley, who managed to escape the curse but what traumatized almost to the point of insanity by what he saw. The only things he was able to say were howling and full moon, which was the time the curse struck. Since then, no kid has ever wandered into the far sides of the creek." Craig finished his story and sat down.

Everyone was wide-eyed and intrigued by Craig's story. After a several seconds of silence, someone finally spoke up.

"Spookiest story ever!" One kid praised.

Everyone else seemed to think so as they began to applaud and Craig bowed proudly.

"Seriously? I've heard scarier bedtime stories!" Jason heckled.

"Shut it, Jason!" Kelsey warned, brandishing her PVC pipe sword. "Or do I have to make you?!"

Before a pipe could break out, JP held Kelsey back with all his might while Jason's scouts got between their leader and the angry redhead.

"Alright, break it up! Break it up!" Tony said as both parties started to calm down.

After that little scuffle, they were about to get back to telling stories when they noticed the fire was starting to die out.

"We need volunteers to collect more firewood." Mark said.

"I'll go." Craig said.

"Me too!" JP chimed in.

"Count me in." Kelsey accepted.

"Won't you be scared?" Jason mocked.

"Well, if you're so brave, why don't you go?" Kelsey said.

"Unless, _you're _scared and you believe the curse is real." JP added.

Jason stammered a bit before scoffing in defiance.

"As if." He rebutted.

"Well, why don't you come with us then?" Craig said.

"I will!" Jason answered as he got up from the rock he was sitting on.

And with that, Kelsey, JP, and Jason followed into the dark woods, flashlights in hand and JP hauling a wagon behind him. Before Craig could follow, Kit, the creek's resident entrepreneur and economist, ran up to Craig and gave him a video camera.

"Here, if the curse is real, you can get undeniable evidence." She said, before leaning into him and whispering: "Also, you can record Jason if he chickens out."

"Thanks, Kit." Craig thanked before running after them with the camera. "Wait up, guys! Hey, it even had night vision! Sweet!"

()()()

_ "As Kelsey and her band wandered through the forest, torches clutched tightly in their hands, she watched diligently for any sort of danger. The twigs and leaves crunching beneath her feet and the cool night air blowing past her face were enough to send shivers down the spine of any average man, but not Kelsey."_

"Kelsey, you can monologue in your head later." JP said, placing a few logs into the wagon.

"Yeah we still need that firewood." Craig said.

"Sorry, guys." Kelsey chuckled with a blush.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Kelsey drew her sword as JP hid behind a tree and Jason yelped and jumped into Craig's arms. The rustling lasted a few more seconds before something massive emerged from the bushes. However, they calmed down when they saw who it was.

"Wildernessa? What are you doing out here?" Craig asked as Jason got off him.

The wild girl hopped off her giant dog.

"I was just taking Cheesesticks out for his evening run." She explained, petting the Tibetan Mastiff. "And what you guys doing out here?"

"We were just collecting firewood for our spooky story circle." Craig said. "Wanna join us?"

"I might consider it." Wildernessa said. "Be careful out here, guys. It's a full moon tonight."

With that, she got back on Cheesesticks and rode off into the night.

"You so got scared." JP said. "Craig even recorded it!"

"Shut up!" Jason snapped.

()()()

"That should just about do it." Craig commented at the wagon which was now full of logs

"Great, let's get back to the site." Jason said hastily.

"Why the rush? You're not scared of the curse of the creek, are you?" Kelsey teased.

"I said I'm not!" Jason rebutted.

"Yeah, I actually agree with Jason." JP admitted. "The others are probably waiting for us."

"That's a first." Jason commented.

Craig put down the camera before reaching into his bag to get his map. After rummaging around in it, Craig's heart sank and he swallowed hard.

"I heard an audible gulp." Kelsey noted. "What's wrong?"

"I left the map back at the campsite." Craig admitted.

"WHAT?!" The rest of his party blurted.

"That's just great! We're lost in the woods!" Jason complained.

"Don't worry, guys, I learned a little trick in a book I read. I left a trail of breadcrumbs behind us just in case of situations like this." JP said proudly.

"What made you think ants or birds didn't get those already?" Jason asked.

JP's face went blank and sweat dripped down his face. Kelsey face-palmed. He meant well, but wasn't sharpest knife in the drawer.

"We're doomed." He slumped.

They were about to start panicking when Craig chimed in.

"Guys, before we start freaking out, let's give the benefit of the doubt. They're probably looking for us since we've been out for so long." He explained.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kelsey said.

Suddenly, JP yelped in pain as he doubled down, clutching his leg.

"Dude, are you OK?" Craig asked.

JP shone his flashlight down to his foot and saw that a puppy bit his leg. As soon as it was seen, the pup ran off into the darkness.

"A stray puppy bit me." He groaned.

"I hope it doesn't have rabies." Jason gulped.

Acting quickly, Craig pulled out some alcohol and gauze. After cleaning the wound, he wrapped it around the bite marks.

"You think you can walk?" He asked.

"I think I'll manage." JP replied.

With that, they walked off with the firewood in search of their way back. Little did they know of the danger that now followed them.

()()()

The four wandered through the dark woods, following the creek. They shone the way with their flashlights along with the light of the full moon. Suddenly, JP screamed in agony before falling on all fours. The other three turned around and saw the situation he was in: Groaning, writhing, and screaming.

"JP, what's wrong?!" Kelsey asked.

Suddenly, it happened. Their eyes and jaws wide open in awe and horror. Orange fur grew all over his body, tearing most of his clothes off; his bones produced sickening crunching and snapping noises; ears and snout elongated; fangs grew from his mouth; and, finally, he sprouted a tail. They were all taken aback when the now transformed JP howled into the night sky before turning his attention to the others, who were frozen with fear.

"Run! Run! RUN!" Craig exclaimed.

They didn't need to be told twice as the three ran away from the ginger werewolf, who growled and quickly gave chase.

"HELP! HELP US!" They cried for help, hoping someone might hear.

After running for a minute, JP was able to land a bit onto Kelsey's arm. She was able to yank her arm out of his mouth, but, knowing the effects of it, ran in another direction.

"KELSEY!" Craig cried.

"Go on without me!" Kelsey said. "Go before the curse takes over!"

Craig and Jason ran for their lives, looking for any way to evade the beast that used to be their friend/frenemy.

"Craig, I'm so sorry I'm such a jerk!" Jason fearfully apologized with teary eyes.

"You can apologize later!" Craig replied.

Just then, they saw lights in the distance and faint voices calling their names. Knowing exactly who those voices were, they ran towards them. Sure enough, they had run into the other kids of the creek.

"RUN! Kelsey and JP are now werewolves!" Craig warned.

"He even caught it on camera!" Jason agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" David asked.

Suddenly, two werewolves emerged from the bushes and growled at the kids. They were all terrified out of their minds as they all screamed an ran off into the night, with the werewolves in hot pursuit.


	9. Cool News

**Mao-Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart: Cool News**

"Guys, do we really have to do this?" Mao-Mao asked.

Right now, Mao-Mao was dressed in a gray suit with a red tie and held a microphone in his hand. Along with him were Badgerclops, whose hand was turned into a camera, and Adorabat, who wore a microphone on her head. She was also currently applying powder to Mao-Mao's face, who wiped it off every time she tried.

As for their filming location, they were in what appeared to be an old abandoned town that was in an isolated part of the valley.

"Come on, you kinda owe Scoops a favor for accidentally landing him in the hospital." Badgerclops reminded him. "Plus, we need the extra cash."

Mao-Mao slumped. He remembered it all too well. How he accidentally injured one of the Valley's best news reporters. And a hero always carries out his promises, so that just gave him even less ground to argue.

"Yeah, I guess I can't argue there." He admitted.

"Cheer up, Mao!" Adorabat encouraged. "This'll all be worth it."

The cat smiled at the bat. Her cuteness and peppy nature always managed to cheer him up.

"Okay, guys, get ready. We're going live in 3, 2, 1!" Badgerclops counted.

With that, they were broadcasting live to TVs all over Pure Heart Valley. To the viewers, they saw the intro playing before it showed Mao-Mao.

"Good afternoon, Pure Heart Valley. This is Sheriff Mao-Mao and I will be covering for your usual reporter for the next few days. Right now, we're coming to you live from the recently discovered abandoned town of Cold Sight. Here, we have Pure Heart Valley's resident archeologist and historian, Prof. Digger." Mao-Mao reported.

Badgerclops turned the camera to the blue dog.

"Professor, would you care to tell the viewers a little bit about this town?"

The historian adjusted his glasses before saying:

"Honestly, not much is known about this town, but that's my job as a historian to find out what secrets this town holds." Digger explained.

Mao-Mao turned back to the camera.

"As he'll be out guide, my crew and I have special permission to explore the town. Let's go."

With that, the group wandered into the town. The place was exactly like what one would think of: old, covered in moss, mold, and vines, and species of fauna scuttling around the area

"It feels like we just walked into a time warp or something." Mao-Mao commented.

"It sure does." Digger agreed.

Just then, there was a low growl. Everyone was unsettled and confused.

"What was that?" Badgerclops wondered.

They decided to investigate further. In case it was something dangerous, Mao-Mao had his mic in one hand and his sword, Geraldine, in the other. Suddenly, they heard something scuttle pas them. They turned around to see noting there. Well, nothing but strange marks that they've never seen before.

"These weren't here before, were they?" Adorabat wondered.

"No, I don't think so." Digger answered

Just then, the temperature dropped drastically. The group shivered at the cold.

"T-t-this j-just in, we are experiencing a sudden temperature change in our area, as you can see with us physically shivering and the camera shaking." Mao-Mao reported.

The viewer watching in their homes were starting to get unsettled by the events that were unfolding before them on live TV. Back with the group, the saw something very strange happen: snowflakes were falling all around them, this both confused and weirded them out.

"What the? It's the middle of October! What the heck?!" Adorabat exclaimed.

It wasn't long until the snowfall was really starting to pick up. They decided to take shelter in one of the abandoned homes. After managing to close the door, they huddled together for warmth. Mao-Mao faced the camera and saw that they were surprisingly still on air, meaning anyone who was watching was seeing all this on TV.

"This is Mao-Mao here, still on the scene in what is probably the weirdest news story every reported. Drastic temperature changes, strange noises, and even stranger markings are just the ones we've seen. Who knows what else this town has in store?"

"Mao, I think you might be committing a little too much to this reporting." Badgerclops said.

"I'm gonna go see if it's cleared up at all." Digger said.

He struck his head out the door and saw that the blizzard was still raging on outside. Before he could do anything else, the growl was heard and he was pulled outside, screaming for his life.

"PROFESSOR!" Mao-Mao, Adorabat, and Badgerclops cried.

Mao-Mao drew his sword and charged outside, bravely brandishing his blade.

"Mao-Mao, what are you doing?!" Badgerclops called.

"Alright, you messed with the wrong sheriff/reporter!" Mao-Mao said. "Come at me like a man!"

Just them a large avalanche of snow plowed the cat back inside the house, causing him to drop his sword outside. They tried to get out of there, only to find that they were snowed in. Fear and hypothermia were setting in fast, Adorabat latched onto Mao-Mao's chest.

"Mao-Mao, I'm scared." The bat sobbed.

Not know how much longer they'd last, Mao-Mao used this opportunity to talk into the camera. All the viewers were basically terrified at this point.

"This is Sheriff Mao-Mao here. I have no idea how long me and my crew will last out here, but one thing's for certain: stay away from Cold Sight. Don't even think about setting a foot in here. I heavily implore anyone watching this to steer clear of this town."

Just then, the growl came again. Only this time, it seemed to come from inside the building. Badgerclops slowly turned around to point the camera at whatever it was. All they could do was scream as the camera only got a glimpse of the source. A split second later, TVs all over the valley all cut to static. Nobody knows what that was, but they knew one thing: they'd never look at news the same way ever again.


	10. Underground

**The Loud House: Underground**

It was a usually chaotic day in the Loud House. At this very moment, Lisa, the family genius, was busy experimenting on a few worms which she kept in jars. Just then, she heard Lily crying, indicating that she wanted something. Pausing from her work and knowing that it was her turn to take care of her, Lisa turned to the infant and picked her up from her crib.

"Fret no more, younger sister, I'm here to tend to your needs." She assured as she took Lily out of their room.

A few seconds after they were gone, Lynn accidentally kicked her soccer ball into the room. The ball bounced off the walls before knocking one of the jars over. The jar tumbled and fell out the window, where it shattered the second it hit the ground.

"Whoops." Lynn gulped, as the ball rolled towards her.

Lynn sheepishly picked the ball up before dashing out of the room, hoping Lisa won't find out what happened.

However, what she didn't know is that Lisa kept those worms in those jars for a reason. Speaking of which, the worms that were in the jar slithered out and burrowed their way into the soil.

()()()

An hour later, the kids were all in the living room, watching TV, reading, texting, etc. Just then, they felt a small tremor.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, but I might start quaking in my boots and I don't know what's at fault!" Luan laughed. "Two for the price of one!"

The rest groaned at her horrible jokes. Suddenly, there was another tremor. Only this time, it was stronger. Instead of stopping, the quakes were actually increasing in intensity.

"Earthquake!" The twins exclaimed.

"Quick! Find something sturdy!" Lori cried.

The kids scrambled around the house to find something strong to stand under. Some went under the table, Lincoln and Lucy were standing in the doorway, and Leni just had a lampshade on her head.

"Leni! I said something sturdy!" Lori groaned at her ditzy said.

"Oh right." She said before standing in the doorway along with Lucy and Lincoln.

After several seconds, the shaking stopped. They waited a bit for aftershock, but were relieved to see that there weren't any.

"I everyone OK?" Lincoln asked.

"We're doing just fine, bro." Luna said.

"Even I know we've never experienced something that." Lynn said.

"According to this, we live in a relatively safe area away from the nearest fault line." Lisa said, showing them a chart.

"Come on, let's check the damage." Lori said.

The siblings walked out of the house, and saw that it was pretty shaken up. Shingles were shaken off, glass panes knocked off, and a few panels on the house were cracked.

"Now that's a lot of damage." Lana commented.

"You can say that again." Lola said.

"I had a random feeling something like this would happen." Lucy said.

Just then, they heard Mr. Grouse yelp. They rushed over and saw that their elderly neighbor had nearly fallen into a sinkhole and he held a shotgun in one hand.

"Mr. Grouse, are you OK?" Lincoln asked.

"No, something dug under my yard and caused this sink and that earthquake." He explained.

Suddenly, the tremors came back. However, something emerged from the ground beneath them.

"Get behind me!" Grouse said.

They did as they were told as the old man started firing at the object. Suddenly, the thing burst out from the ground and reared what appeared to be its head as it let out a loud and low roar. It was a worm-like creature that had tendrils on the sides of its face. The siblings gawked in horror and awe at the sights.

"I'm gonna need a bigger gun." Grouse gulped.

The worm roared again and attempted to devour them, but they were able to dodge in the nick of time. Figuring they weren't worth it, the worm quickly drilled its way back underground and tunneled away to who knows where.

"What was that?" Lori blurted.

Lincoln turned around and his eyes widened.

"Uh, girls?" He said.

"Yes, Lincoln?" Lisa asked.

"I think there's more than one." He gulped.

"Lincoln, what are you talking abo-"

Lori wasn't able to finish here sentence as they say the mayhem. Houses were wrecked, sinkholes everywhere, and worms popping up snatching up and devouring anything that was running.


	11. Epilogue

After the last scary tale, the camera zoomed out until it showed a large black book on a pedestal. A hand reached up off screen and proceeded to close the book before securing the latch on it. The camera then revealed the very protagonists from the stories were all in dark library with a fireplace burning behind them. From the Dalmatian siblings, to the Loud siblings, to the Unikitty gang, to Gumball and Darwin, to Cricket and Tilly. From Mao-Mao and his deputies, to Star and Marco, To Craig and his gang, and even Felicity and Miguel. They were present and accounted for.

"And so this concludes a month-long series of stories to chill your bones." Star said.

"And leave your funny bones tickled." Marco added.

"We hope you enjoyed these tales and hope you had a very spooky October." Felicity and Miguel said together.

"But don't think this is the end of it." Victor said.

"No, in fact this is just the beginning." Valentino said.

"You may have lasted this year, but we know you'll be wanting more." Cricket told you.

"We'll be. You hear us?" Dylan reminded.

"And we'll have whole new tales that'll leave you howling." Dolly furthered.

"Until then, Happy Halloween!" Mao-Mao said with a smirk.

Just then, Mao-Mao started to let out stifled chuckles. Then his chuckling grew louder and more sinister, to which Adorabat and Badgerclops followed suit. Their laughing grew louder as it spread to Gumball, Darwin, Star, and Marco. The large families even started to cackle along. One by one, they joined in on the increasingly evil and boisterous laughter. After several seconds, they all laughed maniacally.

"SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR!" They exclaimed before continuing their laughing as the screen faded to black.

As it did, their laughing started to die down.


End file.
